Forum:Minnie De'Paul-Claimed
Category:Archived Claim Name: Minesteria De'Paul "Minnie" Gender: Female God Parent Choice 1: Cupid God Parent Choice 2: Venus God Parent Choice 3: Minerva Cohort Choice 1: Cohort 3 Cohort Choice 2: Cohort 5 Mortal Parent: Janette De'Paul Age: 17 Appearance: Minnie has black hair, cut to just past her shoulders. She has blue eyes, which hold a cold look and wisdom in them. She has pale smooth skin, and light red lips. She wears any dark colored clothes, and hates dresses. She may look cute, innocent and unable to harm but she is ruthless... Personality: Minnie is cold and harsh, not really matching her innocent look. She hides her emotions very well and has a gift for lying and acting. This is just a cover. Underneath, Minnie is the lost girl that people can't seem to see. She covers up her hurt with coldness, not wanting to get hurt. History: "Only fairytales have happy endings" Janette De'Paul was a beautiful French-Roman woman, who was married to an abusive husband. Her life was filled with misery and pain, she thought she would never find true love. So when Cupid flirted with her, one quiet evening outside Rome, she was surprised. Soon, she was an unfaithful woman having an affair with a god. After a few months, Cupid left suddenly. He did not say goodbye. Janette was heartbroken, especially when she found out she was pregnant. Somehow, she knew it was Cupid's child, not her cruel husbands. But when the little baby girl was born, she told her husband it was his. That was the worst choice of her life, telling him that lie. He took it to advantage, but not until five years had gone past. The baby girl now small child, named Ministeria, was young and innocent and he was so cruel. Janette watched one fateful evening as her ruthless husband hit her little girl, and she was forced to not do anything, as he rthreatened to kill her. Years went by, and the beatings never stopped. Ministeria never made friends, due to her loner reputation and her cold mask. She lived half-alive, unlike any other girl her age. She watched as the world went by and changed, but her beatings never changed. That was, until her mother died. Unknown to Ministeria, her mother had helped her a lot. Without her, much worse would have happened. But one day, Janette just died, peacefully in her sleep. She had been young, but her wounds had bled far too much. That was the day the newly deceased Janette's husband, and Ministeria's step-father first raped her. He kept doing this for years, ever since that day her mother had died when she was ten. She was beaten, raped, verbally abused. She made a wall in her mind, the only thing that kept insanity at bay. She did not cry, and she seemed to lose all emotion. One day, when Ministeria was sixteen, something happened. She had been at school, being bullied as usual due to her small and anorexic body. She was beautiful, yes, but it was hidden by years of abuse. The other teenagers teased her, bullied her, made her want to cry. When something, ''a monster, ''attacked her. She recongised it from her mother's old books. A gryphon. It flew at her, ready to kill and Ministeria just dodged, but watched in horror as it killed the mortal teenagers instead. They died, screaming. Ministeria, while the gryphon was distracted, ran. As fast as she could, as far away. She kept running and was in a forest, when a voice filled her mind. It was like the world had gone mad, the voice continued speaking and Ministeria listened. It said not to be frightened, and suddenly a wolf was in front of her. It, her, explained that she was Lupa. That the demigods were real, the gods, the monster, Camp Jupiter. Ministeria only believed her because of the gryphon, otherwise she would have thought she had gone insane. Lupa took Ministeria to Camp Jupiter, where she passed her tests. She was awarded Loveless, her bow, with a quiver of never ending arrows as a reward for her high results of not being killed. She then entered Cohort _. She had been claimed as a daughter of Cupid, and was called Minnie due to her small build. Maybe she did have a home somwhere... Weapons: Loveless, a beautiful bow. Along with a quiver which never was emptied of arrows. It was a gift from Cupid when she was claimed and had passed the tests. 09:58, February 26, 2012 (UTC)